Queen of the Ice
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: AU. Sequel to Princess of Thieves. Genevieve, Guinevere's daughter, is sentenced to the Human World, a punishment that no demon wants to endure. While serving her sentence, she meets Him. Who is he? Why is he here? Rating may change. R&R. Possible Lemon.
1. The Barrens

Hey, it's me, Manipulative Neko. This is the SEQUEL to Princess of Theives, so read that story first, other wise you'll be confused. Hope you enjoy it and please read and review. Later!

* * *

I watched him shiver at the cold air and smiled despite myself. He and I always met here, but he never got used to the below freezing temperature and wind chill. The Barrens was a place between his home, Adeline's castle, and my own, The Castle of the Arctic. The Barrens was a cold, lifeless, and bare place covered with snow and ice that stretched on forever until you came to two and only two entrances. One was a ice arch that led to my home and the other was a forest with white glowing trees that went on for two or so miles before coming to a lake and a deep green forest. From there you could go about anywhere in Demon World.

"Do you enjoy seeing me shiver?" he asked, his voice sharp.

I laughed and sat down next to him. "Sometimes."

"Maybe I just won't come here anymore," he threatened.

I smirked at him. "Please."

"What? You think I can't live without you?"

"No, I would just be very hard."

He snorted. "Spare me, Genevieve."

I punched him playfully. "Get over yourself, would you? God, you are worse than your father."

At that moment, he stiffened and I knew I had said something wrong. "I'm sorry," I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't, Genevieve."

"But-."

"I said don't."

I was about to argue even further when he snarled at me, his gold eyes ferocious and his ears flat against his head. I had never seen Kohan so angry and…fearful. Kohan and I had been friends ever since a reunion that my mother took me too. He and I met underneath the balcony, he was eight and counting his money that he had stolen for the guests while I was seven and wanted a chance to escape from my mother's grasp.

'Get out of here,' he ordered me, but I ignored me and hugged my legs to my chest. He stared at me for a moment and went back to counting his money. After a few silent minutes, it began to rain and the people on the balcony above us screamed and hustled there way back inside.

'You might as well leave before you get your hair wet,' he said nonchalantly, putting the coins into a leather bag.

I shook my head and hugged my knees tighter.

'Are you cold?' he asked me, stretching as well as he could.

I snorted at him. 'My homeland is ten times colder than this.'

'Oh really?' he wiggled his eyebrows. 'Where are you from?'

'The Arctic.'

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the rain. I squealed at the cold rain pelted my arms and hair.

'Are you afraid to get wet?' he taunted.

I punched him, but he caught my hand, his eyes wide and filled with mischief.

'You wouldn't _hit_ me, would you?'

I kicked him in the leg. He cursed and released my hand from his. I laughed at he hopped around on one leg, holding the leg that I had kicked. He stopped and looked at me. 'You're different from the other girls.'

I curtsied. 'Thank you.'

He rolled his eyes.

'Wanna go see the birds eat the worms?' I proposed.

He wrinkled his nose. 'That's boring.'

I put my hands on my hips. 'Well what do you want to do then, Mr. Excitement?'

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. 'Steal.'

Ever since then, ten years later, he and I have been the closet a pair of friends could be. We weren't supposed to be friends. Our families had forbid it, but we continued to be anyway. Kohan was a kitsune, like me, but he was silver while I was white. He was tall, about six feet two inches while I was pretty short, only five feet five inches. His hair was short, reaching down to his chin and it was silky and smooth. He wore a thieving outfit, passed down by his stepfather. That was the main reason why he and I couldn't be friends. He was a thief and a damn good one at that. He was swift, cunning, and cruel, like Youko Kurama, legendary fox bandit. Kohan looked up to him as a role model and some thieves had already agreed that he was better than Youko. Kohan wasn't good at accepting compliments and argued until everyone agreed with him that Youko was far better than him, but deep down, he knew they were right.

What he hated the most was the tumor that had spread like wildfire the past year. People were saying that Kohan was the son of Youko Kurama, but Youko died before Nika, Kohan's mother, could tell Youko. Nika and Kohan denied this rumor, but even _my_ servants had their opinions. I felt sorry for Kohan, I really did, but I was also happy for him.

"Eve," Kohan said.

"Yeah?" I whispered, lying down in the snow.

"Do you think…that he's my father?"

I looked at Kohan, sitting up, his arms loosely around his legs. His back was hunched over and his muscles showed against the thin clothing. Kohan was the most muscular person I had ever seen. Muscles were everywhere on him. On his back, arms, chest, abs, and even legs. I couldn't even compare with him and I was athletic. He looked over his shoulder at me, his piercing gold eyes filled with confusion and darkness.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew Youko."

"No one has," he said quickly.

"That's not true," I told him. "If no one knew him, then we wouldn't know about him."

"Why do you have to be so smart all the time?" he asked, his voice edgy, but his face was friendly.

I smiled at him and sat up, snow in my hair and on my back. "Just the way I was raised."

He smiled and put his arm around me. I leaned my head against him and smiled. His skin was cold and covered in goose bumps and pale. His body was hard and taunt, results from training everyday.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped back.

"Want to go?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. No matter how cold he was, he would only leave if I wanted too. We sat there for a long time, listening to each other's breathing and seeing each other's breath appear in front of our mouths. My clothing became soaked from the snow, but I didn't mind.

Suddenly, Kohan shot up to his feet, taking my hand with him. I winced at the sudden pain. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked

He ran ahead of me, still holding my hand. I followed him without a fight, knowing that he wouldn't get us in any true danger. Kohan had these impulses. Impulses to do crazy things that were actually quite exhilarating and fun. We ran through Two Rock Path, a path littered with jagged rocks, but began with two boulders. We stopped within a few feet of a drop two hundred feet above Lake Heena. We grinned at each other. Lake Heena was the coldest, iciest, and deepest lake in the Arctic. I felt the adrenaline pumped within me and watched Kohan remove his clothes. I smirked at him as he left on his boxers.

"I had no idea you accepted mortal ways," I sneered, undressing myself.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and tapped his right eyebrow and his lip.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget?" Kohan, on the road to total rebellion, pierced his eyebrow and lip, along with his tongue. True that these were mortal trends, but demons used them as well. Wearing mortal clothes, like "boxers" and a "bra", were not.

I stripped down into my corset and underwear, both black. Kohan eyes me with a smug smile and I punched him.

"Pervert," I muttered, walking to the edge. The drop was long and the water was choppy.

"Scared?" Kohan asked over my shoulder, looking down.

"You wish."

"Then go first," he teased.

I smiled wickedly at him. "My pleasure."

I backed away from the edge and Kohan smirked. I growled at him, but ran before he could respond. The jump was electrifying. The wind howled in my ear and whipped through my hair as I dove closer and closer to the inky waters. I saw that the waters were indeed rough, very rough. I gasped as the icy water hit me hard and pierced my skin. The pain was numbing and I struggled to reach the surface. I emerged gasping for breath and looked up. Kohan was looking over the cliff. I waved up to him and yelled. "This is great!"

Soon, he dived down into the water. The wait seemed to take forever, but he reached the water with a splash. I swam over to him, the water now clam. Kohan didn't emerge from the surface. I swam quicker to the spot where he dove into the icy waters, but he didn't emerge. I looked around wildly, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Miss me?"

I whipped around to find him smiling at me, his head half emerged underwater. I wanted to slap him, but I smirked instead. "No."

He swam closer to me. "Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you stop thinking that every girl misses you when you're not around?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Our noses touched as he whispered, "No."

I laughed lightly. "Jerk."

He shrugged. "Call me whatever you please, princess."

I shivered as his breath whispered against my ear. I pushed him, away.

He smiled at me, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I swam away from him and floated on my back, looking up at the pearly white clouds and blue sky. His cold fingers gripped my waist and pulled him under. I fought him as best as I could, but considering I was choking on cold salt water, I had no strength. He pulled me up and I gasped for breath while he smiled at me. I slapped him.

"Bitch," he spat.

"Learn some manners," I coughed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I regarded him with a cold eye. He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"No you're not," I said,

He smiled. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

He nipped my ear. I laughed at him.

"Hey!"

"Eve? Kohan!" yelled people from above. We both looked up and smiled. It was our good friends Neoma and Daemon. Neoma was a timid creature with gentle blue eyes and light brown wispy hair. She was quiet and could rarely ever get angry. Her brother was quite the opposite. Daemon, like Kohan, had rebelled against his parents. He died his hair a fiery red and tipped it black. His golden brown eyes were fierce and always looked for adventure. He was also a thief.

Kohan waved back. "Hey! Come on in! The fall's a bitch, but the water's great!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be such a drama king. Daemon entered the water with a splash while timid Neoma decided to climb down and just get her feet wet.

Daemon rested his arm on my shoulder. "So how's life?"

"It was good," I said.

"Until you showed up," Kohan finished, swimming around us like a shark. His eyes gleamed as he stared at Daemon.

Daemon snarled at Kohan, his ears flat against his head. Daemon was half kitsune and half hawk, which meant that he had kitsune ears, but no tail. Instead he had wings that would sprout out of his back whenever he needed them. I envied him.

Kohan, sensing a challenge, snarled back and snapped a few times as well. Neoma giggled at the edge of the water. As gentle as she was, she enjoyed seeing her brother and Kohan fight. I did too, but in the fight, I was in the middle. They both circled around me, snarling and snapping at one another. Daemon even screeched like a hawk. I hated this. Somehow, I was always in between Daemon and Kohan.

* * *

How did you like that? Might be confusing at first, but i'll make it clear. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I always read them, whether they are good or bad reviews, so please do so. Please and thank you's.

M. Neko


	2. Punished

"Damn," Daemon cursed, "It's getting late."

"Yeah," I agreed, standing up.

Kohan and Neoma stood up as well and I noted the look of longing in Neoma's eye as she stared at Kohan. It was no surprise to me when I found out that Neoma had a crush on Kohan, after all, Kohan was very attractive. I wasn't jealous of her either, but I just couldn't see Kohan, wild and unpredictable, with Neoma, timid and quiet, but then again, opposites do attract.

"I'll see you later," Kohan whispered in my ear as we hugged goodbye. I nodded and hugged Daemon and Neoma. Who knew when we'd see each other again? I saw Kohan all the time, but it was a rare surprise to see Daemon and Neoma. Both of them lived in the southern province Venra, which was on the other side of Demon World. Every once in a while, they decided to fly up here and visit, but the trips were about two to three days longs in the air, which is very tiring and the weather is always unpredictable, according to Neoma.

I waved them both goodbye and turned around to walk home. The cold Arctic wind blew against me, sending pinpricks of ice all along my arms. It didn't bother me though. Living in the Arctic for your entire life does that to you. I was able to control the element of ice after living with it for so long. My grandmother, the strictest person to walk the world, did not approve of my powers over ice. She said that it wasn't what aristocrats did. Whatever. I walked up the ice steps and opened the door. The castle was warmer than usual, but I continued to my room. It was after the evening meal, so no one noticed me. I was allowed to stay later now that I was turning sixteen winters. My birthday was in two months, perfect for the winter holiday.

"Where were you, my lady?" my guard, Joshua asked his eyes angry and worried. I waved a hand at him, dismissing him from his duty. He followed me into my room anyway. I gasped as I saw Kohan lounging on my bed, smirking at me. Joshua, his anger already uncontrollable, unsheathed his sword, ready to attack. I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the migraine that was forming.

"How dare you come in to the Princess's room without approval," Joshua snarled.

Kohan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Return your sword. I have no quarrel with you."

"Not yet."

"Joshua," I sighed, "Leave."

Joshua looked at me and then to Kohan, startled. Kohan, being as cocky as ever, smirked at him and waved goodbye, smiling. Joshua left with a huff and slammed my door. I winced, knowing that my parents would find out about this. I whirled around to confront the cocky bastard, but he surprised me by speaking first.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, tracing the delicate pattern that was woven into my comforter. His face was soft and childlike, giving him an innocent look. I wasn't fooled. I knew Kohan all too well.

"Yeah, sure," I snorted, sitting next to him.

"No, Eve," he said, looking up at me. "I'm serious."

I remained silent, fearing my words would hurt him.

"I've been a jackass to you for our entire friendship and you don't deserve that, especially because of your royalty."

"What?" I asked my voice harsh.

He didn't look at me. "You heard me."

I stood up, my cheeks red from anger. "I don't care if I'm royal or not. Don't think that just because I am a Princess that, that means you have to act proper. Don't Kohan because I don't care."

He smiled at me. "You really are spunky."

"What?" I asked.

"Daemon and I were talking and he said he liked your spunky attitude. I think he may have a little crush on you." Kohan's smile was wicked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Kohan. Now could you please leave before my parents do the honors of kicking you out?"

He smiled wickedly once again and stood up. "Of course…my lady."

I punched him playfully and he planted a light kiss on my lips. I stared at him after that, but he smiled and slipped out the window. Great. That was just great. Kohan either liked me or was playing with me and knowing Kohan, it was probably the second choice. Unfortunately, Kohan was changing lately, so it could also be the first choice. My head was spinning with questions and possible answers that a headache formed. I sighed and went downstairs, getting myself a cup of tea. So much had happened already so far that I was in need of some deep relaxation.

"Genevieve Blackshire! Get over here this instant!"

I froze and turned in the direction of my mother, red in the face and anger steaming off of her body. Joshua had told her and my father as I saw my father come up behind my mother. He was calm and relaxed, which meant she was pissed. I hated Joshua. I walked into the room, preparing for a battle that I couldn't win.

-------------

"That's it! You are going to the Human World! That's final!" my mother screeched.

I stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me," she hissed.

I blinked at her. This couldn't be happening. There was no way I was going to be shipped off to the Human World because I went to the Barrens and Kohan had snuck into my room. That was bull and I wasn't going to take it. "So you are sending me away?"

"That's right," my mother huffed and then added, "It's your punishment for what you did. You'll be staying there for a month and no alterations to that. Pack your bags now, Genevieve, you are leaving tomorrow."

I stared at her, processing this battle, no war. My mother and father were shipping me off to the Human World. I was supposed to stay with a family of demons who had turned over a new leaf and go to a mortal school. Was my family crazy? This was not going to work. My mother's green eyes, dull and bland, but identical to mine, were dark and angry. Her thin white hair was frizzing up for the humidity inside the room. My father was behind her, sitting on his throne, looking at me. His eyes were sad, but didn't show sympathy. I had no allies in my "home". I did the only thing that I could do. I closed myself off.

"Fine," I said and turned around to leave. I opened the door when my father's voice reached my ears.

"We still love you, Genevieve."

I glared at the both of them and snorted, "Yeah, right." I slammed the door and ran upstairs to my room.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped up, staring at him. "Wouldn't you know," I hissed.

He smirked. "Yeah, I would."

My body was no longer connected to me as I slapped his hard across the face. We stayed rooted to our spots, each processing what had just happened. His eyes burned with anger as he looked at me, but I didn't care. This was his fault. If he hadn't been such a jerk and sneak into my room, mouth off to my guard, and lead me to the Barrens, I wouldn't be going to the Human World. Okay, maybe he didn't lead me to the Barrens, but everything else he was guilty of.

"Don't vent your anger out of me, Eve," he said slowly.

I growled at him and pushed him off of my chair. "Get out of here!"

He smirked. "You hate me that much?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be punished," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

That smirk irked me, but it was his trademark. "It's only for a month."

"That's long enough. You know how much I despise humans," I retorted.

He smiled and sat down on my bed, pulling me next to him. "I know which his why I wanted to give you this."

The necklace dangled in front of me, beautiful and sparkling. It held two rings, one that carried a black onyx stone and the other a pure white diamond. Kohan had owned this since he was born and never took it off. Why was he giving it to me?

"Take it," he urged.

I looked at him, confused. "But you've had this forever."

"So?" he said, clasping the necklace around my neck.

"It's meant for you," I argued.

"You need it more than me," he laughed lightly. "It's a necklace of equality or something like that. It sort of balances your emotions out."

"All hell is going to break loose without it on you," I said, smiling despite myself.

He smiled too. "Then let it. At least it'll be on demons."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him.

He was tense for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around me. "No problem," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

I Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter three is on it's way. please Review! Thanks a bunch.

M. Neko


	3. The Human World

**Hey it's M. Neko. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but here is the third chapter. Hope you like and fourth is coming soon. Sorry for the wait. Please Review. Sorry if there are any spelling errors.

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, emotionless and separated from everything that had just happened. This was not goging to be like a little vacation I was taking. No, it was going to be a punishment for what I had done, which was basically nothing. I grabbed my bags, only two, and walked down the icy steps. My entire family and a few guards were waiting for me, in front of a black circle that I new was the portal that would take me to the Human World. 

Joshua met me first and I stared at him coldly. His eyes fell to the ground and he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

I smirked at him. "No, I guess you wouldn't. You vented out your anger foolishly and now I have to pay for it. You have no blame, but yourself."

He looked at me, his eyes stricken. "My lady…"

I walked away from him and up to my parents. My mother looked horrible, her eyes red from crying and her hair limp from tearing at it. She smiled at me lightly, but I ignored her. My father sighed, sensing the anger in me.

"Genevieve, listen," he said.

"I have no need to listen to you," I spoke icily. "Let's just get this over with."

"Genevieve, we are your parents,' my mother said gently. "We know that you still love us no matter how much you deny it."

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Everyone gasped and my mother began to cry quietly. The only one not affected was my grandmother. She and I were more alike than I gave her credit for. We stared at each her mutely, not caring for one another. She gestured for me to enter the black circle that sparkled and cracked. I nodded in recognition and stepped through not bothering to look back. It engulfed me with a horrible noise, a loud roaring that filled my ears until I could hear nothing else, not even my own thoughts. Pressure built around my body, squeezing my painfully. I tried to move my arms to rub my head, but they wouldn't budge from my side. The pressure that was on my head increased dramatically until I collapsed, holding myself up with my hands. My vision began to blur as the portal lightened to a dull gray and purple. The last thing I saw was the necklace, dangling from my neck and glowing slightly.

"Hey," someone said. "Are you alright?"

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. I tried to move my hands, but they felt like weights.

"I hope she's okay," a girl said, her voice worried.

"Where did you say you found her, Yusuke?" another boy asked.

"In the middle of the street, unconscious," the first man said.

"Always the good Samaritan, aren't you, Urameshi?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke Urameshi yelled.

"Oh," said another girl's voice. "What's this?"

I felt her fingers touch the base of my neck and I immediately sat up, clasping my hand over hers. I looked around quickly, seeing seven people surrounding the room. Two, a chocolate haired boy and an orange haired boy, were fighting, or at least they were until I woke up. A girl with long brown hair stood not to far away from them and blinked at me. Near the door were two more boys, one with black and white spiky hair and was rather short and another one who had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, like me. I stared at him, feeling a sense of familiarity, but I quickly turned my attention to the girl holding my necklace.

She had pale blue hair tied up in a ponytail and pink eyes. She smiled brightly at me. "Hello, dear. Are you alright?"

I pried her hand off of my necklace and stood up. My vision went black for a moment, but then returned to normal. I balanced myself, bracing my legs wide and looked at everyone.

"She seems alright," the chocolate haired boy said.

"Oh Yusuke," the blue haired girl sighed.

"Yusuke…" I said, feeling the words. I could still talk, although it hurt to do so. Damn that portal.

Yusuke looked at me, his eyes wide. "Yeah?"

I blinked and looked around again. This was the demon family that I was supposed to live with. No it couldn't be. They were mortals, not demons.

"I think I can explain a few things," he said, coming into the room without that damn pacifier.

"Koenma," I spat, glaring at him.

"Lord," the blue haired girl corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Koenma chuckled. "You really are her child. Everyone this is Genevieve Blackshire, the demon that I told you about. Genevieve, this is everyone."

"Pleasure," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'm Botan," the blue haired girl said, a little less brightly. "And this is Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and _Lord_ Koenma."

I stared at Kurama, not believing what I was seeing. It could have been a coincidence. Youko Kurama, the most notorious thief in the Demon World, shared the same name with this….human. Was that he felt familiar? Because they had the same name?

He caught me staring at him and smiled. "Do you need something?"

Yeah, answers to my many questions. I shook my head. "You remind me of someone, that's all."

He smiled even wider. "Is that a compliment?"

I rolled my eyes. This pathetic mortal was flirting with me. God I hated this. Good thing I was only here for a month.

"Where is she staying?" Yusuke asked, putting his arm around Keiko.

Koenma shrugged. "It depends. Who wants to keep an eye on her?"

I shivered in disgust. I was going to be treated the same way here as I was back home. I was sixteen. Give me a break. Let me do something on my own.

"I will," Kuwabara said, smiling.

I smiled back, planning so many ways to get away from him.

"Be on your guard, Kuwabara," Koenma warned, giving me a warning glare. "She's sly."

Kuwabara smiled. "I can handle her."

I bit my lip, holding back a snarl.

"Well then," Koenma said, happy that this was all over, "shall we meet again tomorrow?"

They all nodded and Koenma gave me one last look. "Genevieve, you have been enrolled in Kurama's school. I believe that you know mostly everything?"

"Everything," I corrected.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

He left with Botan and then Yusuke and Keiko left along with Kuwabara. I followed like a puppy on a leash. I smiled as they went into their own conversation, completely forgetting about little old me, but I wasn't going to run off, yet. I followed him home, not bothering to greet his sister. I sat on the couch and feinted going to sleep. They talked for awhile, arguing for a few minutes about me and Koenma, but eventually they fell asleep. I waited until I heard their breaths went into a steady rhythm and stood up, looking at the clock. It was midnight, perfect time to stroll the streets. I went into the kitchen and snatched a roll of green bills. I didn't bother to count the money as I snuck out silently. I left the window open, in case I needed to return early and walked down the alley, getting a feel for the dirty streets and people.

Streetlights shone their light every so often, lighting up a pathway. I passed as couple kissing passionately against a wall, the woman wearing shorts and a bra. I wondered why this was when I passed another couple; the woman dressed the same way. Prostitutes, doing their nightly work to get money. They sickened me.

A man came up to me, alcohol affecting his common sense. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was open as he slurred, "Hey, babe. Why don't you and me go into a corner? I could show you something good."

I pushed away form him, resisting the urge to transform into my demon. I couldn't reveal myself to a drunkard. It was too much of a waste.

He smiled at me. "Feisty aren't you? Come on, I could pay you real good." He waved a roll of green bills in my face and I stared at it. I couldn't resist the temptation. I snatched it out of his hands and counted it. Three hundred dollars! That was golden. The man smiled at me and I realized I had just sealed a hidden deal. I would not give this money back to him. No way in hell would I do that, but I wasn't going to mate with him either.

He pushed me against a brick wall, kissing, well slobbering on my neck. I tried pushing him away, but I somehow lost all of my strength. I wasn't a demon anymore. I was a human. I snarled as I realized that and the man moaned, his hand running up my shirt. He was shocked to find that I had on a corset instead of a bra, like most women, but that shock was quickly replaced by lust. He ripped my shirt off over my head and stared at the corset. I used this time to slap him in the face, hoping to give myself some freedom, but he smiled at me.

"You have my money," he slurred, pushing me down. I felt the grass beneath my fingers and I new we were in some else's territory. He straddled my hips, his eyes glowing with misplaced lust.

"So?" I managed to spit out.

He smiled again. "Now you have to do the work."

I growled at him. "Back off."

"Feisty. I enjoy a little spice every now and then." The pants that I had worn were now off of me, leaving my in my black and red corset and underwear. The man ran his hands up and down my thighs. I shivered in disgust, wanting to kick this man, but he had more strength than me. He reached over his head and removed his shirt, revealing a muscled chest with hair. I gagged at the sight of him, but he continued to strip until he was bare, holding my down with his hips and hands.

He smiled at me as I looked him up and down. "You like what you see?"

"No," I snapped.

I think it was then that he began to notice that I wasn't feisty. I was angry. His raised his fist and hit me hard across my jaw. Pain erupted in my head and I lost vision for a moment before coming back. His hands were slowly undoing my corset, working efficiently until he threw it off. I growled and pushed him off, taking him by surprise. I jumped up, slower than I wanted to, but faster than he thought. I grabbed my corset and took off, not noticing where I was going. I managed to wrap the stupid cloth around myself, before I was grabbed by the arms. I wriggled and wrenched my body away, but the hands held me tightly. I resorted to screaming and biting and kicking, trying to run off, but it wouldn't do.

"Genevieve?"

I stopped and looked up into his eyes, glowing green like a cat's.

"Kurama?"

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I shook my head. "No where. Just get me back to Kuwabara's."

He smiled. "He's been looking for you for half an hour now. Well, we all have."

I blinked. "Why?"

He began to lead me away from the alley. "We have to protect you even though you are being punished."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't a demon," he said simply and I stopped.

He gave me an understanding look. "Would you like help with that?"

I looked at my corset, which I was barely hanging onto. I sighed and began to lace up the strings form the front. He watched my intensely and I soon had it tight enough to wear. He licked his dry lips, something that would have disgusted me a few moments earlier, but excited me now. I quickly yanked myself away from him and put five feet between us. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm in heat," I whispered, trying to sound normal.

I heard a low growl, but he blinked at me when I looked at him. "I see. Walk in front of me then and I tell you where to go."

I slipped past him and walked in front of him, while he told me directions from behind. We walked for a long time and I hadn't realized how far I had actually gone. We reached Kuwabara's house, the only house that had any lights on. I stopped at the door and Kurama stopped behind me, close for comfort.

"He might be in a foul mood," he whispered in my ear and I held back a shiver. Why did he have to be so hot? No, why did I have to be in heat?

"They all might be in a foul mood," he added, opening the door, his arm around my shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Koenma asked, looking at my clothing.

I sighed. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes!" the all replied.

I moaned and sat down, away from everyone.

"Where have you been?" Koenma repeated.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out," I replied hotly.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting a feel for my new home. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, pouting. I pinched myself hard, snapping out of my mood.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Koenma, but Kurama answered the unasked question.

"She's in heat," Kurama said.

They all looked at me. I nodded. "Yes, I'm in heat."

Yusuke smirked and leaned over me. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Careful Yusuke," Kurama warned.

Yusuke smirked. "Koenma said she was sly, right? How do we know she isn't faking it?"

I grabbed Yusuke around the next and pressed my lips to his fiercely. His mouth opened in shock and I took the initiative to force my tongue into his mouth. He slowly relaxed as my spell weaved through his body, but I released him before Keiko could do anything, which she had been thinking. I felt the heat reach her cheeks in anger as I kissed him and I knew that I shouldn't have toyed with him. He was her mate, not mine.

Koenma gave me a stern look. "He might be right. Your parents told me that you hadn't had your heat yet."

Kurama closed his eyes, holding back something. I looekd at him curiously, but he ignored my eyes.

I glared at Koenma. "Which means it would be my first."

"I'll take her," Kurama said suddenly.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll take her," Kurama repeated. "I'll look after her."

"But what about…?" Yusuke started but stopped as Kurama gave him a silencing look.

"I'll be able to resist her spell," he explained.

I snorted at that. "I highly doubt that."

Kurama smiled at me. "At least I didn't kiss a human while in heat."

The color drained from my face as he words hit me. I had kissed a human! Ew!! That was disgusting. I jumped up and nodded. "I'll go with him."

Koenma nodded in confusion as I ran upstairs to get my things. I was downstairs within seconds, standing by the door, trying not to notice the distinct taste of human saliva in my mouth. Yusuke scratched his head and looked at Kurama, but Kurama shook his head weakly. "Don't ask."

He led me down the steps as we left and walked me to his house. I was so happy to be in his bathroom, scrubbing my mouth out with soap, toothpaste, basically anything that would take the taste of Yusuke Urameshi out of my mouth. Kurama leaned against the doorway in a white T-shirt and black boxers. He looked so hot, but I reminded myself that he was human, like Urameshi. He smiled at me. "Does that hurt?"

I stopped scrubbing my mouth to look in the mirrior at teh ugly bruise that had formed on my cheek. I shook my head. "I didn't know it was there until now."

He smiled at me and reached out to gently touch my cheek. I winced at the sudden pain as he gently probbed the swollen area. I watched him closely, enjoying the feeling of his skin on mine. He looked me in the eye. "Do you want an ice pack?"

I shrugged. "Will it help?"

"It should bring down the swelling," he said, returning to lean against the door.

"Sure, why not?"

He disappeared from my view and returned with an ice pack in his hand. He gently placed it against my cheek and waited for me to hold it. I took it slolwy, afraid of his touch, and he smiled. "There you go."

I smiled in return. "Thanks"

"No problem," he said. "I'll sleep in th eliving room and oyu can sleep in my bed."

I nodded and he left me alone. I stared at the doorway, hoping he'd return, but he didn't. When I felt that Uramehsi's taste was out of my mouth, I went into Kurama's room and into his bed. The covers were silk and dark and I cuddled up with them, inhaling his scent. Okay, so I still had my demon, just into its strength. Maybe this Human World thing wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Like I said before, please review. Fourth chappie and fifth are coming soon. Thanks for reading**


	4. Intruder at Home

So, so, sorry that this took sooo long. I (and I am ashamed of this) forgot about this story for a little while. But enough of that! Now that it is back in my mind, updates will be quicker!

Hope you liek it!

Please R&R!

M. Neko

* * *

"Genevieve….Genevieve wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly to Kurama's beautiful face. He smiled at me. "Ready for your first day of school?"

I pulled his covers over my head, moaning.

He chuckled. "I figured as much."

I threw his covers off of me. "Why do I have to go? I know everything that you humans know and possibly more."

He walked into his closet and pulled out a maroon pleated skit with a white shirt. "Here is your uniform and if you know everything, why not flaunt it to us humans?"

I glared at him, but got up anyway. He walked out as I changed, not hating the outfit as much as I should've. I walked downstairs and met him in the kitchen. He smiled at me and put a plate of food in front of me. It was eggs and bacon, human food. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he smiled at me and ate his own food. I ate the food slowly, growing a liking to it as I ate more and more.

"Come on," he said, getting up.

"Where?" I asked stupidly.

"School."

Oh…right. School. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have choice. He walked me to the school and then to my class, with many girls watching him and many guys watching me.

"Behave," he whispered in my ear as he left me alone.

I stuck my tongue out at him before opening the door to the classroom. I was met by the stares of twenty-three or so students, some guys and some girls. They all stared at me and I noticed that the guys stared at my legs as I walked up to the teacher. He too stared at me, but I gave him a stern look that shot him out of his fantasy. Human men were so horny. It was sickening of them to think that I would mate with them.

He cleared his throat. "This is Genevieve Jane. Welcome to our school. Please take a seat."

I sat in a chair all the way in the back and crossed my legs, dangling my foot as the teacher began to teach geometry. The guy next to me stared at my thighs that showed, thanks to the shortness of the skirt. I ignored him and wrote down every problem in the notebook that Kurama gave me. They were all right. I knew this subject very well because of my grandmother. The teacher was amazed when he saw that I wasn't doing any work. He walked over to me, checked my work, and muttered something about prodigy before walking away. Whatever.

Throughout the entire day I walked through the sea of students, barely getting to my next class. Kurama was nowhere. I was actually feeling abandoned by him, although I had no reason why. He wasn't my mate. He didn't rule my life. I wasn't attached to him. And yet I felt like an abandoned puppy. I growled in frustration, so loud, that I startled the human next to me. I glared at him before he asked any questions and he jumped, turned back to the board, and left me alone.

All in all, the human school was quite boring. I knew everything, much to my teachers' displeasure. It only got interesting when I was in my fourth class when a knock came on the door and in walked Kurama. His eyes immediately caught mine and I sucked in my breath.

Something was wrong.

He gave a note to the teacher and I was motioned to leave with him. I got up quickly and followed him out, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"There's a bit of commotion in Demon World. It involves your parents."

I stopped and stared at him.

He stopped to and turned to face me. "It's alright, for now, but Koenma wants us to check it out, as well as your parents. They called for help just a few hours ago."

I swallowed. "Do we know who it is?"

He shook his head. "It happened at night and where your family lives."

"It would be impossible to see anything in the Arctic night," I finished.

He nodded, taking me hand. "That's why we are leaving now."

"What?"

"It's important that we get there as soon as possible. The portal we are taking is in the southern region of Demon World, so it'll take a few weeks to get there by foot."

"For you," I snorted. "I'll get there in two days by myself."

His eyes, intent and serious, fell on mine and I winced. "You are a Princess, Genevieve. You are going to stay with us, whether you like it or not."

I didn't bother to argue. "Us?"

"Yusuke and the others are coming along. Koenma wills it."

"Not like it'll do any good," I muttered.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I'd be the only demon, besides for Hiei, there and I'd be the only one who knew the territory. I don't have time to teach you ignorant humans how to see in the dark and to take extra special care in making sure that you don't die."

"Knowing that you care is soothing," he replied so casually that I felt like knocking him square in the jaw.

I sighed, shaking my head. "This is going to be suicide."

He touched my shoulder gently, making me jump.

"No touching!" I snapped.

He smiled. "I apologize. I simply forgot."

"Of course you did," I muttered.

"Genevieve, Yusuke and the rest of us have been doing this for a long time. We _are_ Spirit Detectives. We've battled with many demons and have managed to escape a few tricky predicaments. This isn't as big as a deal as you are making it. We are simply checking it out. Your parents may just be over-exaggerating."

"Knowing them….highly unlikely."

"Perhaps this is an excuse for them to see how you are doing," he suggested as we walked out of the school. "They wouldn't just say that they missed you, would they?"

"No…" He had a very good point.

"Then this may be just a false alarm."

"Then why are we going?" I said stiffly, looking at him.

Kurama's eyes looked at me and then up. "Because, as much as this could be a false alarm, there is still a chance that it could not."

"Uh…huh."

"Genevieve?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know of anyone who would be able to break into the castle?" His voice was light, but I felt the seriousness of the question. And I did know who.

He had already done it.

* * *

I wonder who it is...anywho, hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review! Good inspiration for more chapters!

M. Neko


	5. Envy and Lust

Horay! Here's the Fifth Chapter and there is a few "shockers". Kissy kissy scene too. Hope you all like and check my other stories, ya?! Chapter Six soon

M. Neko

* * *

"Genevieve," Kurama said sternly.

"I….might know someone who could do it, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's a friend of mine and if I told you, you'd tell my parents and then a whole lot of crap you'd happen." My parents had never really liked Kohan, for some unknown reason and they detested the fact that I still hung out with him. For all they knew, he and I were no longer friends, even before they sent me here.

Kurama gave me a parental look, the one that said "Tell me." The look that I despised with all of my living being. "Genevieve."

"What?" I whined.

"Tell me."

Ugh. I hated him sometimes. Behind all of his gorgeous features, he was a pain in the ass. "He's a thief. A really good thief. My parents don't want me hanging around with him because of it."

"But you still did," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's my best friend. I mean, sure, he's gotten me in plenty of trouble plenty of times, this time included, but I still love him. He's like my brother. Sort of."

"Sort of?" I noticed a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, he likes me. A lot and I guess I could like him too, if I had too. But, unless I had too, he'd always be a best friend and a brother to me."

"Hmm, sounds like you envy him."

I smiled at him. "I do."

His thin, red eyebrows rose.

"He can do anything he wants. I'm royalty, I have restrictions, limitations and I hate it. Why can't I just be treated like every normal teenage girl? Why do I have to be guarded twenty four seven? That's why I envy him. I mean, he's royalty too, but he can still do what he wants. I just wish…"

"You just wish what?" he asked softly.

"I just wish I could control _my _life. I want to make my own decisions without them being beat down. I want my own mate, my own family, my own mind. Not the mate, family, and mind that my parents want."

"Genevieve."

I looked at him. We had stopped walking and we in the shade of two oak trees, completely unseen by others around us. Was this the portal? "Kurama…"

He leaned his head towards me, tortuously slow, before I took the initiative to meet him, our lips touching in a crash. He pushed me gently against the tree as I wrapped my hands around his neck, his silky soft hair running through my fingers. I had never felt so much lust and passion in my entire life. Our tongues explored each other's mouth, wasting no time either. This wasn't a game. We wanted each other and we wanted each now. He pushed his body against mine and I moaned. He must've taken it as if he'd hurt me or something because he pulled his body away. This was not what I had wanted. Not at all. So I moved my hands down to his shoulders and pulled him into me, deepening the kiss as I did so. Bark dug into my back, but I didn't care. Kurama was so, unbelievably, addicting and I wanted more and more.

"Genevieve," he moaned softly, pulling away from me.

I followed him, connecting our lips once again. His tongue entered my mouth, dueling with my own tongue.

"Genevieve," he said, pulling away again.

I, like the lustful fox I was, followed, connecting our lips once again. He smiled, laughing softly, before kissing me again. His hands wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles behind his back; my hands wrapped in his hair.

God, he was intoxicating.

A growl escaped his throat, a non human growl. Shocked at this, I pulled away, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes that were a little lighter than they should have been. His hair had a silver shine to it too. There was something very different about him. He let me jump down from him, but he said nothing.

As he started to walk away, I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me, his hair darker as well as his eyes.

"Kurama, do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Tell me who this 'friend' of yours is." Jealousy oozed out of his voice when he said friend.

I sighed. "His name is Kohan."

"Kohan…"

"Yeah. Now tell me. What was that all about?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but a large gust of wind propelled me into him, knocking us both to the ground. I landed underneath him, his body in between my legs, a position that I was very happy to be in. He pushed himself up and turned around.

"Oh! I am so sorry, but this is an emergency!" It was Botan on her paddle. I growled. I did not like that paddle. I wanted to hit her over the head with it.

"What's wrong, Botan?" he asked, lifting me up to my feet.

I brushed myself off and stared at her, my anger slowly dissipating. "Yes, Botan, what's wrong?"

She gave me a confused look and then gave Kurama another one. He smiled, shaking his head in a "don't ask" way.

"It's your parents, Genevieve. They've been captured."

I sucked in my breath. Kidnapped? Who would kidnap them? They had no rivals with neighboring villages, not since I left anyway. Who would do it?

"Do we know who?" Kurama asked.

Botan looked uneasily at the both of us. "Thieves."

"No!" I shouted.

Botan jumped. "What?"

I shook my head. "No, no, no! They aren't thieves. They couldn't be."

"Genevieve…"

"No!" I screeched, tears forming in my eyes. "Kohan wouldn't do it. He wouldn't. I _know_ he wouldn't."

"Kohan?" Botan said. "How do you know him?"

I gave her a nasty look. "He happens to be my best friend. Why?"

Botan didn't look at me. Instead, she turned to Kurama. "Kohan is in custody right now. Guards caught him just as the alarms went off."

My legs grew weak and I fell to the floor. I stared at the green grass, each blade different form the next. _'Kohan…,_' I thought _'_why_? Why would you do such a stupid thing?! Don't you know you can be killed if they find you guilty? Why?! Was it because of me? Were you getting back at them for sending me here? But you wouldn't kidnap them. Unless…'_ I couldn't think anymore. Tears were falling freely from my eyes and onto the ground, but I didn't care. Kohan could be dead soon. And it was my entire fault.

"Genevieve," Kurama said in my ear.

I sniffed.

"Come on. We have to go."

"He wouldn't do it," I said as he lifted me in his arms.

"I know," he agreed softly. But I knew he was just agreeing to agree with me. He knew that Kohan had done it. And…I knew it too. Because as much as Kohan was my best friend, he was still Youko Kurama's son.

Blood is thicker than water.

* * *

o.O You likey? Hope you do because the drama is just starting. Hope you all liked that little chapter and please review!

M.Neko


	6. Kohan

Chapter Six is here! Heeheehee, sorry I am in a very happy mood. These chapters are really flying by and I love it! I hope you do to!

Please review! and Enjoy!

* * *

We arrived in the Spirit World an hour later. I had become silent, arguing with myself constantly on whether or not Kohan would really have captured my parents, directly or indirectly.

Kurama's hand stayed at the small of my back, a silent comfort so to speak. I constantly reminded myself that Kurama wasn't just a human. There was something different about him. Something that I was dying to find out.

Koenma stood from behind his desk. "Glad you could make it. Botan, did you find anything more about the rest of the thieves?"

Botan shook her head. "Not yet, sir. But I'm on it."

I snorted. "Like it'll do you any good."

"What's that mean?" Yusuke asked me, getting very defensive.

I smiled, shaking me head. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. "You guys seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" Koenma asked.

"Wow and I though the Spirit World knew everything."

"Just tell us already!" Botan snapped.

"Okay, okay," I said, "chill. No matter how hard you look, you'll never find the rest of them."

"Thank you for repeating yourself," Yusuke slurred.

"You'll never find the rest of them because they are thieves and, last time I checked, the Spirit World isn't very good at catching them now, are they?"

Yusuke's face dropped as he realized the truth in that. "You know, I think she knows more than she lets on."

"I'm glad you are noticing this now, Yusuke. I told you, she isn't you're average demon. She's intelligent," Koenma said, giving me a glare. "She's also crafty."

"Is there something about Kohan that we don't know about?" Kurama asked, his voice calm and serene.

I bit my lip. It was only a rumor, but…rumors didn't always have to be lies either. The outright denial of Kohan and Nia didn't help to prove that it wasn't true. I sighed heavily. "Kohan is, well, he's royalty, so to speak."

"Go on," Koenma said.

"Well, that's it."

"Nuh uh," Yusuke said, coming nose to nose with me. "You know something more. Tell us."

"Like what?" I snapped.

"How Kohan is royalty, perhaps?" Kurama suggested.

I gave him a dirty look. I had purposely put myself in bad position and there was only one way out. Kohan wouldn't…enjoy the fact that I was telling everyone about his heritage.

"Sir, perhaps we should let Kohan and Genevieve talk. After all, he did request to see her before he spoke to us abut what really happened."

Koenma looked from Botan to me, nodding. "Yes. Genevieve, please come with us. Kohan requested to speak with you."

I was free! Ha, I didn't need to tell them anything. I nodded. "Okay. Will I be alone?"

Koenma gave the others a very curious look. "As alone as you will be able to get with a suspect."

I shrugged. Fine by me, but Kohan would definitely be talking cryptically and I didn't have the energy to break it down. We walked down a long hallway before stopping in front of a door. The walls were a deep gray-blue and the doors were steel. The door opened and Koenma told me to go through them. I did and they closed behind me with a thud. Not knowing what to do, I walked forward, my ears alert, my eyes searching the darkness for him. I noticed the camera flowing me and I knew that my meeting with Kohan was going to be recorded and the Spirit Detectives were going to be watching. Great.

A footstep made me whirl around and a pair of golden eyes stared down at me, fierce and intimidating. They softened immediately and pair of strong arms enveloped me, crushing me into a body made of steel. My entire body relaxed, understanding that this was Kohan, a friend I had known for so long and a friend who would protect me no matter what. I had missed him more than I thought.

"Genevieve," his whispered against my hair.

My arms wrapped around his back as I took in his familiar scent.

"I've missed you so much."

I nodded. "Me too. Are you alright?" I asked against his chest.

He stroked my hair. "I'm fine. Just in a bit of predicament."

"A bit of one? Kohan, you are being charged with the kidnapping of my parents!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, his voice soft as he caressed my cheek. I looked into his eyes, the molten gold irises soft and calming. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?!" I snapped. "How can you say that everything is going to be okay when you kidnapped my parents?!" I was pounding my fists against his chest, trying so hard not to believe what was right in front of me.

"Genevieve…"

"No!" I spat, wrenching myself away from him. "No! I won't become a mind puppet! You can't do this to me!" I didn't know where this anger was coming from, but I held onto it, afraid of anything else.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Eve!"

"Just get away from me! I have to go!" I started running away, needing to give myself some space. He jerked me back to him. I fought him, trying to get away s if he were an attacker. I yelled and cried; my world feeling as if it were crumbling down and I was left alone in the dark.

"Eve! Eve! Calm down. Just calm down!"

"No, Kohan! Get away from me!"

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I bit him, causing him to pin my wrists harder against the wall. "Eve, you need to calm down."

"You need to tell me where my parents are!" I spat, kicking him in knee.

"Eve!" he growled so ferociously that I was frozen in fear. His breathing was reduced to light growling and his eyes were narrowed and looked as if he were about to kill me.

"Kohan…?" I asked softly, afraid that this kitsune was no longer my best friend.

"Eve…"he growled, his nails digging into my wrists. I knew that whenever he drew blood, which was forbidden, he wanted me to shut up and in the mood he was in right now, I shut up.

"What do you want?" he asked, his body pushing against mine. He was being overly protective which meant that another demon was in here. My heart sped up, my breathing increased, and my body wanted to run at the new scent hat was floating through the room. It was an unknown scent, full of danger and death. I wanted none of it.

"Eve," he whispered in my ear. "Calm down."

I nodded and I tried, but my throat closed up, causing me to gasp for breath. Why was I so terrified? Who was this demon that terrified me when I didn't even know who it was?

"Eve?" Kohan asked, his body moving away from mine to look at me.

"Kohan," I wheezed, "I can't breath."

"Shit," he cursed, carefully putting me on the floor. He rested his ear against my heart and then checked my throat. "Damn it, Eve. I told you to calm down."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" a cold, emotionless voice asked.

"No!" Kohan growled, his ears back against his head. "I will not allow you to touch her."

"Kohan," I whispered, my throat was so dry, "get Kurama…" I knew that Kurama was excellent with plants and medical skills and I needed him near me. His calmness soothed me, more than Kohan. I always felt assured whenever he was near and I needed him.

"I'm sorry, Eve," Kohan said, "but I can't."

"What?" I asked, fear spreading through me. What did he mean he couldn't? Why not? I was his Princess, well not really his, but not the point.

"Forgive me, Princess," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head before hitting me hard in the temple, causing me to lose consciousness. _'Kohan,'_ I thought,

M. Neko (Chapter Seven coming soon!)


	7. He's Back!

Here's the eigth!!

Hope you all enjoy!

Comments welcome!

M. Neko

* * *

I moaned as my eyes opened, my head aching like a bitch. I didn't remember anything for a few moments as I tried to block out the pain to think. Kohan…he had hit me, hadn't he? He did, but why? Unless…unless he had been after me the entire time. He didn't want my parents, he wanted me and my parents were just bait. Kohan had been planning this for a long time.

"Oh, the princess has awoken."

I sat up, growling at the stranger. She was a goat demon with long black hair and four small horns on her head. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her body was muscled and angled like a thief's. I was in a thief compound.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice level.

"No one that you need to know, _Princess_," she spat, throwing clothes at me. "Put these on. "

I looked at them, the tan colored skirt and short tank top with no shoes. I looked at her, bothered by the fact that I wasn't going to wear any shoes. She just stared at me, waiting for me to change.

"Do you mind leaving?" I asked, my voice becoming cold.

"Sorry, hun, but I was ordered to stay here and watch you, no matter what. So change."

I sighed, standing up. There was no way that I was going to change in front of this woman. Thieves were so barbaric.

"Change," she ordered, now or I will do it personally."

"Fine," I snapped, removing my shirt. I was thankful that my corset was still on until she told me to remove it.

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

"I was told that you had to remove all former clothing. Remove all former clothing."

Was she kidding me? I sighed and turned around. I wanted _some_ privacy. I pulled on the too tight and small skirt, the fabric smooth and soft. Then I began to undo the strings on my corset. Once done, I threw it down, snatching up the halter-top. I yanked it over my head, pulled out my hair, and turned around, about to punch this woman.

I yelped when I saw Kohan, standing there watching me, alone.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough," he replied.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

He walked towards me, but I resisted him when he tried pulling me down. He yanked me down, causing me to straddle him. We stared at one another for a moment, a long and silent moment.

"Genevieve," he said, "just listen to what I have to say."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm listening."

"I understand that you may hate me right now, but I didn't kidnap you for money."

"Quit lying," I said, not wanting to hear anymore. I needed to be alone so I could calm my fears and make myself cold, like I did in times of distress. It helped, not being able to feel anything in certain times and I needed to do that now. The problem was, if I could.

"I'm not lying," he said, nuzzling my collarbone. "Genevieve, you and I have been close, even when we were younger. However, you and I were never truly able to be together. Now we can."

"Kohan, are you saying that you kidnapped my parents, let yourself get caught by the Spirit Forces and knock me unconscious just so we could be together?"

He looked up at me, his eyes bright and golden like the setting sky. "Yes."

I jumped off of him. "No, no, no, no, no. You couldn't have done that. You _wouldn't_ have done that. Kohan, you and I aren't supposed to be together. You are a thief and I respect that. I am a Princess, why can't you respect that?"

"I do," he whispered against my ear, appearing in front of me within seconds. I made a small yelp. _'Since when is Kohan this…much of a thief?'_

A small smile crossed his lips. "Genevieve," he said, nipping at my neck. "Did you know that you have thieving blood in your veins?"

My head tilted to the side, but I held a moan. I hated, no _loathed_, the fact that I was in heat, my first at that. "Do I?"

"Mmhmm." His hands trailed up my bare stomach, giving my goose bumps.

"Kohan."

I moaned his name, not being able to control myself.

"Eve, I've wanted you for so long," he whispered, pushing me against the wall.

"Kohan…"

His lips brushed against my cheek and then to my nose.

"Wait," I said weakly, "Kohan, wait."

He looked down at me, his eyes guarded.

"I can't," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Not yet."

He nibbled on my ear gently. "I know. I'm sorry, but, this, having you here with me, is amazing. I always knew that something like this could never happen because of your parents, but after they sent you away…I couldn't handle it. I needed you here with me. I needed you here in my den with me and the other bandits."

I was silent as he continued on. Kohan had been planning this for a long time. Perhaps if my parents had allowed this relationship to go on, things would be different. My parents wouldn't be captured somewhere. I wouldn't be a "hostage". A lot of things wouldn't be what they were.

A knock came on the door, jarring me out of my thoughts and stopping Kohan's speech. He cupped my face, kissing my on the nose. I smiled, trying not to giggle. Sometimes, Kohan could be sexy, mysterious, and badass. Other times, well he was as harmless as a tulip.

"Come in," he said, his voice taking on a protective tone.

"Sorry to bother you," said a familiar female tone, "but I thought that I should welcome Genevieve."

I smiled at Nia as she hugged me tightly. Nia had been like my second aunt, whenever I got to see her. Her and my mother had never gotten along; in fact, they downright _hated_ one another. Nia was a calm woman who had no quarrels at all. She hated no one, except my mother, and loved everything and one she could. I constantly wished that my mother was like that, but, sadly, my mother was just the opposite. Kohan was lucky.

"How are you, dear?" she asked, tucking a stand of hair behind my ear.

I nodded. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. I was shocked to hear that you came. When I heard about how-" she threw a dirty glare at her son- "I knew that I had to speak with the both of you, especially you, Kohan."

Kohan raised an eyebrow, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Why me, especially?"

"Apparently, kidnapping Genevieve has angered a few demons and now they are coming here to get her back."

"Which demons?"

"Neighboring thieves and a few Spirit Detectives," she responded. "If you don't settle this soon, a war may be on the horizon."

"What thieves?"

"The ones from the North," Nia said, sitting down, "they were already upset that you invaded their territory numerous times to see Genevieve. No offense, dear," she said to me, "and now that you kidnapped her parents, they are even more upset. The Spirit Detectives are enraged that you stole her right from under their noses and will do anything to get her back."

"I know why," he muttered under his breath.

I didn't want to know.

"Mother," Kohan said, cutting her off, "tell everyone that I will be holding a meeting. I plan to give a speech to let everyone know about what is going on."

"What would that be, exactly?"

Kohan turned away from us, resting against the wall.

"Kohan…what _is_ going on?"

He was silent, his head against his taunt arm.

Nia said in frustration. "Kohan! Tell us what is going on!"

"He's the one," Kohan whispered.

"Who?" Nia asked.

I remained silent, not wanting to be responsible of asking too many questions. Cowardly, I know.

"He-he never died. He's still alive."

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

Kohan slammed his fist into the wall. "Him! The man that abandoned you and left us here alone! Youko Kurama, my father!"

* * *

Oh dear o.O

Well, I hoped you all liked that cliffhanger (if it can be called one)

I must apologize in advanced. I will not be updating as much as i like because HP 5 just came out and I am busy preparing to see it (i go all out) and I am busy writing a story on quizilla (don't know if I can say that --) It's a Draco/You one called Suicidal Tendencies. Check it out!

Or not...

Thanx again for reading and please comment!

M. Neko


	8. Wanted

Chapter 8!!! Sorry it took a long time and thanks for the reviews!!!

Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

I stared at him with blank eyes. Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit, who happened to be a kitsune, was after me. Why? Did he want something from me? Was I valuable? Well, I was a Princess, the daughter of the Princess of Princesses, but did that make me valuable? Probably. Did I care? Not really.

"Yo-Youko Kurama is after Genevieve?" Nia whispered, her body shaking.

Kohan nodded, looking down at her. "Yes and I was wondering if you knew why."

"Why would she know?" I asked, feeling compelled to defend her, his mother.

"Didn't you hear me, Eve? Youko Kurama is my father, which means that my mother-" he waved his hand at Nia "- knows something about whey he is after you."

Nia looked away from me when I turned to her. My head actually hurt from all this information and I didn't like it. But why would Youko want me? That was my main question. I didn't care about Kohan and Nia, at the moment. They had dealt their cards and now they had to pay for it. But I hadn't been in the game. I didn't even _know _Youko Kurama, so how could I have gotten involved in this mess?

I began twirling the necklace Kohan had given me, a nervous habit I had developed. Nia stared at it, her eyes distant. She knew something; Kohan was right about that, but what?

"You gave her the necklace?"

Kohan nodded "Before she left, why?"

"That necklace was only meant for you!" she shouted, making me jump. "No one else was supposed to wear it! And you gave it to _her_!"

I snarled at the way she said her, noting the hidden insult.

"Don't you dare growl at me," she spat, pushing me to the floor.

"Mother," Kohan said, getting in between us. "Tell us what this is really about."

"Its about the fact that her mother stole my husband from me and now her daughter is stealing him and my son away!" She collapsed onto the floor, where she broke out in hysterical crying, screeching out "Bitch!" "Whore!" and other foul words to me. Kohan ordered her guards to take her away, but he went with her, leaving me alone.

But I wasn't alone for long before a goat woman came in. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Horns sprouted form her head and I knew that hey could easily stab my flesh.

"What?" I snapped, still on the floor.

Her eyes narrowed. "Insolence, just like your mother."

I jumped up. "What about my mother?"

She smiled, but it was emotionless. Cold and evil. "You two are the same. I hoped that some of Wyatt's blood went into you, but I see that I was wrong. I owe Yomi a servant."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know the King?"

She laughed. "Hun, I mated with the King, but not for long. We got tired of each other and he became blind. Revenge wasn't for me as he searched for the man."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Kohan doesn't want you alone and I came to see Guinevere's brat."

"I'm not a brat."

"Oh no," she laughed, "of course not."

"Can you leave?"

"Don't cop an attitude with me," she growled.

"Then don't give me a reason too."

She sighed. "Nothing less from you. I don't care for Kohan at the moment, so I'll let you roam around." With that she walked off, leaving me alone once again. I walked around the room, wondering if I should try and escape. I wanted to go home. I didn't trust Kohan anymore, but if Youko Kurama were looking for me…I would be found. Could I take such a risk? In my heart and mind, I knew I could, but fear made me think. What would happen if Kurama captured me? What would my parents do? Would they even care? I highly doubted it. No cared for me. Not in the way I wanted them too. Would Youko be different? Why was I thinking about such things?

A feeling within me stirred and I knew my heat was coming back. The symptoms came and went and now they were back.

This was not good.

And it led me to my decision to escape this place and go back to my home, even if I wasn't wanted or welcomed.

* * *

Well I wonder what is going to happen once she is free...if she gets past Kohan and the others that is...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Chappie Nine soon :


	9. Last Chance

So sorry for the unbelievably long wait for this chapter. So much stuff has happened and I just forgot...again. I hope you enjoy it and I shouldn't make any promises for the next chapter, but I shall be working on that one, so be patient. So sorry once again.

M.Neko

* * *

I snuck around the corner of the hallway, my eyes scanning the floor

I snuck around the corner of the hallway, my eyes scanning the floor. I had made it halfway to the door without getting caught, which was surprising considering the large amount of guards and thieves roaming this place. Who knew Kohan actually had a posse.

I ducked behind a statue as the group of them passed by, arguing over their latest spree.

"I swear I could've gotten that!"

"Yea right! You can barely see in the sun. The place was pitch black! There was no way."

"I'm sure he could have stolen the artifact if he had tried."

Their voices became too faint for my ears and I sighed, looking around once more. Coast was clear and I ran for it. I ran across the hall and slid down the wooden railing. Faster and faster I went, my eyes and ears searching for any hint of detection. The door was getting closer and closer, but I wasn't losing my focus. Plenty of people could be hiding behind the drapes or statues like I had to get this far. I was not safe yet.

And then my nose caught the scent. The unmistakable scent. I tried to pull back as my eyes caught sight of an arm, but I was too late. I had lost focus. I had been unprepared and now I was caught. The hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked me behind the thick, red velvet drapes. The slender hand covered my mouth, silencing my screams. Shit! Shit! SHIT! This was not good.

"Shh." His voice was smooth and soothing, calming me down instantly. With his free hand, he gently took my hand in his. It was then that I realized how cold I was. I feared him. There was no other explanation for it. Fear made me cold and I was near death freezing. I didn't want to admit it. Who does? What demon would want to admit their fear? None, but I had. He knew it, so why should I deny it? "Calm yourself, Genevieve." His voice purred my name, making my name sound seductive and powerful. Or maybe it was just because _he_ had said it.

I whimpered as he lifted his hand to my face. "Still bruised," he whispered. I felt his nails gently trace designs on my cheek, down my neck, and onto my back. They were simple, ancient designs that were on the old temples. But I shouldn't have expected anything less from him. He was ancient.

"Do you fear me, Genevieve?"

I nodded once.

"Why? I have not harmed you, have I?"

"Not me," I said, his hand still over my mouth. His grip increased and I felt his nails scrape my skin. I winced in fear and in pain. If I survived this, then I would defiantly stay with Kohan. Kohan was safe. Kohan was trustworthy. Kohan…

"The boy is nothing like what you know, Genevieve." He knew my every thought. "You've been fighting yourself this entire time, haven't you? He is my son and you cannot change that. He will be like me. You've seen it. You cannot deny it."

"Just shut up," I ordered, ripping his hand from my mouth. I turned around, pushing him farther into the corner. "Just shut up! You think you own the world, don't you? You're Youko Kurama, but you no longer have such a grand title. You fled this world. Your honor is tainted and I don't touch vermin."

"Yet you touch a human?" His voice was light as his eyes narrowed. He was up to something.

"Yusuke was nothing. A simple mistake. I wanted to prove a point."

"Not that human."

I blinked. "You know which human I am referring to. It's partly the reason you are still near me. You want him. You want to touch him again. Last time, you were interrupted, weren't you?"

I snarled at him and he yanked me to him far quicker than I imagined he could. My lips were close to his, his breath warm against my skin. His entire body was warm compared to mine. I felt him pull me closer, his gold eyes fixated on my lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I couldn't. He was Kohan's father. Kohan was my best friend. The image forming in my mind was…a mix of slightly erotic and disturbing. I placed my curled fists against his shoulders, keeping a short distance between us. I had to stop myself. Being in heat, my first, made that a bit more complicated. Males were males and I wanted one, but my mind wasn't weak. I knew I couldn't do anything. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Youko," I said, my voice soft. Not the tone I wanted to use, but I caught his attention. "Get me out of here." I had to think of a better speech than that, but it would come to me. Eventually.

"Follow me, Princess."

I growled at him, the title still aggravating me. I saw him smirk before leaving the safety of the curtains. I sighed, but followed cautiously. I couldn't be captured so close to the exit. It would be humiliating.

"There's no need to be cautious, Genevieve. There is no one here." Youko was standing in front of me, a good several inches taller too. But he was right. There was no one around. My skin prickled in apprehension. This couldn't be good, could it?

"Where is everyone?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"In a meeting," he answered casually. He began walking across the room, almost carelessly. I followed, still guarded. Kohan wouldn't do this. He was smarter than this. Or maybe he had trusted that woman far too much. I needed to stop thinking so much.

"Come quickly, Genevieve. The meeting will be over shortly and I don't think you want to get caught, do you?" His voice was even and his eyes were emotionless. How the hell was I supposed to read him? Maybe that was the point. He didn't like people reading him, so he made it impossible. I caught up to him and proceeded towards the door. I was so happy I was smiling. Until I heard a chuckle behind me. I stopped instantly, my face heated. What had I done wrong?

"Genevieve, do you honestly think that you can use the door?" He was standing by the window, a slight smile on his lips.

I frowned. "I am _not_ going through a window."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't. I'm royalty, not a vagrant. Going through a window would be like…I just can't do it."

"Suit yourself," he said, opening the window. He began climbing out, his large frame easily fitting through, much to my surprise. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why was life so difficult? I went to the window and saw him waiting near the forest, his arms crossed. He knew I'd do it. He knew I had no choice in the matter.

"Fine," I said softly. I saw his ears twitch. I lifted myself up and lifted up one leg and then the other before sitting on the windowsill. The castle was, of course, on a hill. If I landed out the wrong way, I could break something and, knowing me, I probably would. I sighed again. "Oh well. What's another injury?"

Just as I was about to jump down, I felt an energy orb hit my back. An excessive and extremely painful amount of heat began to burn my skin. I contained the scream by gritting my teeth, but it was useless. I fell forward, my eyes closed as my skin hissed and sizzled. I rolled over, fury radiating through me as I saw Kohan at the window. I looked away when I felt Youko behind me. I had curled myself into a ball, pinching myself so I wouldn't whimper. His strong arms lifted me up and I heard Kohan scream my name.

"Don't go." The wind carried his plea to my ears, but I didn't care. I had given him one to many chances and I wouldn't give him another one.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it...please review. It makes me happy and motivated

M.Neko


	10. Realization

I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" I yelled as he continued to rub medicine into my wound. After the Kohan Incident, Youko had taken us deep into the forest and, after much arguing, I allowed him to take a look at my back. Well, he took a long look and began to rub medicine into it. The rubbing wasn't painful. It was the medicine that burned, even more than the wound had.

"Shh," he told me. "You are much more like a cub than I thought."

"What's the supposed to mean?" I asked, wincing at the pain. He told me to loosen my muscles and I did, knowing that it was the correct thing to do.

"You're young," he said. "But you act like you are older, but, recently, I have been reminded by your actions of just how young you are."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Whichever way you translate it to be."

"Would you stop doing that?" I snapped.

He was silent for a moment before asking me to explain what I meant. I gritted my teeth, getting angrier by the moment. I felt him place a bandage on the wound and begin wrapping it around me. He gently pushed at my back to make me sit straighter. I suppose it made wrapping the bandage easier for him, so I complied. But every time he touch me, his nails skimming my bare chest, I felt my face heat and my insides melt. My body went to pudding at his touch. I felt so ashamed too. He was a thief, a vagrant. He was dirty and the lowest of the low yet my body still ached for him. I was ashamed because I couldn't do what I wanted to. I couldn't follow my heart, which was tormented by him and the choices I made.

"Youko…?"

"Hmm?" He was still bandaging me up.

"Why did you do it?" The sounds around us made his silence even louder. I heard birds chirping and river flowing in a stream nearby. Leaves rustled on the ground as the soft wind blew them away inch by inch. Youko remained silent.

"Why did you leave him? Kohan…he's your son. Why did you leave him?"

He was still silent as he worked. It was beginning to aggravate me. Everything he did aggravated me.

"Would you just say something? You don't have to answer, just speak. I can't stand silences."

"It is not silence."

"You not speaking is silence," I snapped, turning around to face him. I had thought he was done, but he wasn't. I felt the bandage unravel, but I didn't care. I needed answers. I needed to know why he left Kohan and his wife. I needed to know what had happened. He stared down at me, his golden ice eyes hypnotizing. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear the name of a woman. My eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. I began shaking my head, closing my eyes. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"No. You couldn't have. She would never. You're a thief. My mother would never…"

"She was a thief too, Genevieve. The Princess of Thieves, to be exact. But she decided to be with your father and I allowed it." His voice went deep at those words. Had my mother truly hurt him?

"So why are you with me? Why are you trying to seduce me?" I stared him straight in the eye. I was demanding answers now.

"It runs in your family, Genevieve. Your mother fell in love with me and so did her mother. I cannot remember how many generations back, but I have always been in love with them."

I stood up, holding the bandages to my chest. "But they never chose you, did they? Why do you continue to go after the women in my family when you know they will never chose you?"

"You are different, Genevieve," he said simply.

"Oh really?"

"You don't want me, not fully. You want someone else. The man I share this body with."

I shook my head. "You're wrong."

"Am I? Or is it someone else? Another man who is almost identical to me and with good reason."

"Shut up," I told him. "Just shut up. You don't care at all. If you want me so badly, then take me. I don't care, but you will never have what you want, Youko. If you want my mother so much, which is obvious you still do, then go after her, not me!"

He stood. "Your mother made her choice. You have not. You have yet to realize what you want. You are still young, perhaps too young. If you wish to leave, do so." He began walking away and I cursed him. I cursed him and his persuasive words. I ran after him, letting the bandages unravel. They would never have stayed anyway. I grabbed his hand and yanked him to me. My lips touched his and my hands wrapped around his neck. I began falling back with him, but he quickly turned me around. I was on top of him as he hit the ground, but it didn't matter. The kiss was rough, but delicious. He knew how to do everything the right way and I loved it. His hands ran up and down my sides, forcing me to shiver constantly.

"You're right," I told. I pulled away to catch my breath. He stared at me, his eyes steady. "I haven't made my decision yet and I am too young, but there's something about you, Youko. Perhaps it's how you attain all of your women, but I can't leave you. I don't _want_ to leave you. You aggravate me like no one else does yet I still want to be near you. I don't know what it is, but that's the best I can explain it as."

He sat up and nibbled on my bottom lip. "I am not asking you to love me, Genevieve. I would not want you to."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't. You said yourself that if I wanted your mother, I should go after her. I never did that until it was too late. It may still be, but you have a way with words, Genevieve, more than your mother did. When you speak, those that listen never forget what you say. No matter how hard they try, they will still remember. Your mother never had that ability. When she spoke, people listened and they obeyed. You, you make people think and that is far more powerful and dangerous."

"Those that listen never forget what I say?" I repeated.

"As I explained before, no."

I got off of him. "You need to go to my mother."

"That door has closed."

I glared at him. "You need her, Youko. You need her more than you think you do. It's clear to see."

"Your parents have been kidnapped, Eve. "

I smiled. "Then find her. Find her and tell her. I need to do something."

"What will you do?"

"Tell my mother, I am sure she'll ask about me, that I'm balancing out my emotions. And Youko?"

He looked at me over my shoulder, still emotionless.

"You only wanted me because I look like her. Every time you looked at me, your expression was the same. It's not like that with her, is it?"

He didn't answer me, like I had assumed.

I smiled anyway. "Didn't think so."

"Genevieve…"

"Find my mother," I said, pleading with him. "Just make her happy. Please."

For the first time, I saw his eyes soften and I understood how my mother could have fallen in love with him. If those eyes were always on her, then it would be impossible not to fall in love. I gasped as I recognized the look. I had been given the same look a countless number of times. How could I have ignored it so easily?

"It's easy to see when compared to someone else, Genevieve."

I nodded. "I know that…now."

"Good luck and I will do as you wish." He jumped off before I could thank him, but I wished him luck too. I knew what I had to do. All it took for me to realize it was Youko Kurama and his cold demeanor. I just hoped that I wasn't going to be too little too late like he had been. If I had to wait another sixteen years, like Youko had, it would kill me. I couldn't do it. I had to talk to Kohan now. If he didn't listen, then I would have leave this world. I knew that with all of my heart. I would rather live with humans than here with him.

"Please," I whispered. "Please let him listen."

* * *

Expect some more chapters...don't knwo how soon, but they will be coming! Good enough for a review?

M.Neko


	11. Numb

Here's eleven. Almost the end...but it's been long over due. Hope you like it! Please R&R!!

* * *

I walked back through the forest, not sure of where to go. Kohan could be anywhere and with anyone. The last thought made me heartache and my stomach turn. I hoped he wasn't with anyone. How long had I known about his feelings for me? I was eleven and he had just turned thirteen when he professed his love for me. He had said he would always love me and protect me, no matter what. I had laughed and ignored it, but, as we grew and matured, it was a lot harder to ignore. It was just two years ago that he had brought up the subject again.

'Eve?'

'Yeah?' We had been at the Barrens again, watching the stars.

'Do you remember when I told you I loved you?'

I had smiled. I had thought he was going to take it back. I had thought he had found another girl to live the rest of his life with. The thought had made me happy then.

'I remember,' I said.

'You laughed and ignored it completely.'

I nodded. 'Yup. I was eleven, Kohan. I wasn't in love with anyone.'

'What about now?'

It had only taken me a few seconds to answer. 'Of course not. There's no one here to love, you know?' I had laughed at my words and he had too, but it wasn't a good laugh. It was a weak one. A laugh that was done because I had been laughing. After that, he never brought it up.

"Dumbass," I told myself. How stupid could I have been? How could I ignore him like that? I knew why though. I had been afraid. Afraid to lose the closest person I had. Kohan was my family. I couldn't ruin that by falling in love with him. But what could I do now? I had fallen in love, deeply in love at that, but at the risk of losing him. If I lost him, I had no one. I had no family, no friends. Nothing. I wiped the tears away, forcing myself to think positively. I had to think happy thoughts if I wanted to talk to him. I could worry about the negative ones then.

A large shadow passed over me and I looked up to see a huge pair of wings land in front of me. I jumped back to avoid getting hit. The figure looked familiar, but I couldn't tell for sure. "Genevieve, there's trouble."

I sighed in relief. It was Daemon. "What's wrong?"

He turned around. "It's Kohan."

And the negative thoughts flooded my mind again. My heart struggled to keep a steady beat as my lungs struggled to breath. I blinked, refocusing. "What happened?"

He looked away from me and I knew something horrible had happened. Daemon never looked away from me unless something terrible had happened. "After you left, he went to his room. No one went to him. We left him alone." He stopped, but I urged him to go on. I didn't care if it would hurt me. I needed to know what happened. "He's gone. I went to check on him, but he was gone. He left this on his bed." He handed me a cloak. My legs went numb as I took hold of it. I fell to the floor. I had given this to me for his last birthday. It was a cloak lined with fur that would keep him warm when he came to visit me. It blocked out any snow, ice, or cold that accompanied my homeland. I had used my own fur to make it, taking years to gather all of the fur from my winter coat. Kohan had worn it every time he came, but he had joked, once, about it.

'Hey, listen,' he had said. 'If I leave this on my bed, it means that I'll be coming here.'

'Without it?' I had asked him. 'Why? You'll die.'

'Maybe that's what I want,' he whispered before laughing.

Back then, it had been a joke, but, now, it was reality. I needed to go home and fast. I stood up, shaking. Daemon raised an eyebrow.

"Is he okay?"

I shook my head. "No, he's not. He's gone to the Barrens."

"Without it?"

I nodded, feeling the tears well up. "Alert everyone, Daemon. We may be too late, but still try."

He nodded. "Do you need me to fly you there?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm going to use my powers this time."

Daemon's eyes widened. "But you can't. You haven't reached eighteen."

"I don't care. I need to save him and if I die in the process, oh well."

"But the bindings?" Daemon was worried about me and it was acceptable. My parents had bound my demonic energy inside of me when I was young, telling me that when I turned eighteen, I could have them back. If I used them before then, here was a ninety percent chance that my body would deteriorate and I would die. Under any other circumstance, I would never use my powers, but I had to save Kohan. It was the last thing I could do for him.

"I have to, Daemon. I have to." I turned away from him and whispered the incantation to bring me to the Barrens instantly. I gripped Kohan's cloak in my hands as the cold air burned my skin. I opened my eyes and smiled. I had gotten here. Now I had to find him. I put the cloak on and transformed into my kitsune. I smelt him instantly and ran, not caring if anyone saw me. I prayed to every god I knew to save him. He couldn't die. Not now. When I saw him I returned to my human form. I was at least a hundred meters away, but I didn't care. He was on the snow, not moving. Dead? No, I couldn't think like that. I couldn't. I screamed his name, my voice high and cracking.

He sat up instantly and I fell in relief. Soft snow sprinkled my face as I fell and as he ran towards me, his eyes wide with fright. He knelt down next to me as I sat up, joy spreading through me. He was alive! Kohan was alive and warm.

"Eve," he said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I answered him. "Everyone's worried about you."

"But, Youko-"

I placed my finger to his lips, still trying to catch my breath. "Just listen. I lied to you, Kohan. I lied to you and I shouldn't have."

"What? When?" He hands were close to my arms, giving me space that I didn't want.

"When I told you that there was no one here for me to love. I lied."

He nodded. "I know. You found someone, Eve. I didn't realize it 'til today. That's why I came here."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I want you to be happy and you found that someone you could love, even if it is my father-"

"Kohan, no-" I interrupted, but he cut me off.

"It's okay. I accept it. And I'll be happy, Eve. There's a girl that I've always thought was pretty cute and she's been trying to talk to me about being with her, but I never thought about it."

"Until now," I said slowly. I could fell my heart starting to tear. I should've known…

"Yeah," he answered, smiling. "She's cute and funny and a pretty good thief. I mean, you've got your mate and I've got mine. Just like we wanted."

"Yeah," I said, staring at the white snow. Kohan stood up, rustling my head. I continued to stare at the snow, feeling the hot tears burning my eyes. I felt my heart starting to slowly break. Everything that I braced myself for, everything that I told myself would happen, was.

"And Eve?" He was farther away now, but I could still hear him.

"Hmm?" I barely said. I was biting my lip, forcing myself to stay quiet. Kohan would be happy if I just stayed silent. A tear slid down my cheek slowly.

"You can keep the cloak. I guess I won't be needing it anymore."

And that caused the last of my barriers to break. Tears slid down both my cheeks and my heart completely broke in two. I bit my lip even harder, puncturing it. It didn't stop the pain though. Not even the cold Barrens could numb it. I needed to say something, anything. I had to. I couldn't let him leave. _'Say something!'_ I told myself, but my mouth wouldn't work. _'Come on! Say something! You can't let him leave you! He said he'd protect you and love you, but he can't do that if he's gone! Say _something_!'_

"You're wrong," I cried. "I don't have a mate." I knew he could hear me. There wasn't any wind to push my words away, no matter how far away he was. I slowly stood up, my back to him. "I did nothing with him, Kohan, except realize something that I should have realized a long time ago. When I said I lied to you, I meant it. You were the one I was talking about, not Youko. I love you, Kohan. Or I did at least."

"Don't say that, Eve!" He was close, just a few feet away.

"Why not?" I continued as the tears began to dry up. The sun was slowly going down. Night was coming and so was the cold. "You said you had your mate. She's a good thief and funny and cute. Be with her, Kohan. Don't break a promise to her because of me."

He came in front of me, but I looked away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes. Not now. I would lose my resolve. His warm hands took my cold ones. "If I go with her, then I will be breaking my promise to you. Eve, look at me."

I did.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

"But?" I knew it was coming.

"I'm tired of chasing you around."

"But you don't have to anymore!" My resolve had broken just that quickly. "Kohan, what more do you want me to do? I love you, not Youko, not Daemon, not anyone else!"

He smiled. "You don't know how happy that makes me, Eve, but I won't make you happy. I'm a thief."

"So?" I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care.

He shook his head. "I would not want your reputation to be ruined because of me."

"I have never cared about my reputation," I hissed, getting fed up. "But if you feel so passionate about not being with me, then fine. Go! Leave me alone! Have a fulfilling life with your mate and forget about me! If you really want to leave, then I won't stop you!"

I whirled around and stormed off, accepting the anger and the hurt. I accepted it. Kohan wanted someone else. I was fine with that. I had been too late, just like Youko had been. Oh well. My loss. As I walked through the archway that separated the Royal Grounds and the Barrens, it hit me that I was now alone. Kohan was gone. Daemon and the others were gone. My family, which had rarely ever been there, were gone. My feet took me up the ice steps and through the castle until I reached my room. I felt defeated and worn. I felt weak and alone. I felt lost and afraid. But worst of all, I felt dirty. I had allowed Youko to touch me. I had allowed a human to touch me. I had been so careless recently and now I had to pay for it…after I took a long hot shower.

* * *

Final chapter next! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Reviews please (much welcomed too!)

M.Neko


	12. Just a Happy Ending or a New Beginning?

This is it. The end. The final chapter. Please read and review (especially the review part, ya?) I hope you all like it and thanks for everyone who's read it thus far! I really appreciate it!

M.Neko

* * *

I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around myself. I had needed the shower. I let me think of everything that had happened. It let me think about the mistakes I had made and the people I had hurt. Now I wanted to sleep. If sleep didn't come, which it most likely wouldn't, then I would stare up at the ceiling through the sheer white curtains that surrounded my four-poster bed. Another soft breath escaped my lips as I opened the door. This was going to be one long night.

A knock on my door made me jump. Holding my towel to me, I walked slowly to it. Asking who was there. There was no answer. Shaking out my nerves, I opened the door. No one. I looked up and down the long hallway shrouded in darkness. Still no one. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and gasped as Kohan stood in front of me, his head down.

"Kohan?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

I took a step forward. He snapped his head up, his gold eyes glowing in the darkness. "Don't, Eve."

"Why not? You're in my room and you're acting weird."

"If you come near me," he warned.

I took another step forward. "What?"

He walked briskly towards me, his eyes intent as he wrapped his hands around my neck and gently kissed me. I was shocked, stunned into utter silence. I couldn't move. Time stood still. My body was numb. What was happening? This couldn't be happening…could it?

"Kohan," I said against his lips.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, lifting me into his arms.

"Only when I know what's going on," I countered.

He placed me on my bed and sat on top of me. He looked around the room before lashing out his hand towards the window. The closed immediately and locked. I continued to stare at him with wide eyes. What was he doing? His gold eyes turned to me and they were still hungry, but softer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"But you said-"

"I said a lot of things, Eve," he pointed out before I could finish. He leaned down, taking my lips. "But I love you and you love me, right?" I heard the doubt in his voice. He still didn't believe me. He was still hesitant about this.

"Yes," I told him. "I love you."

His smile made me smile. "Good because I've realized that there is only one way to stay together." He moved away from me and I sat up, watching him undress himself. I still didn't understand what he meant. He tilted his head at me. "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue."

"Let me put it this way." He crawled on the bed, nuzzling my nose. "If you have nothing on-"

"I have a towel," I corrected.

He took my hand in his and with his other, slid the towel off me. I shivered, my body anticipating something my mind had yet to infer.

"If you have nothing on and I have nothing on, there's only one thing we can do."

I watched his lips move as he continued to speak. I had a feeling that he wanted to mate with me and I was pretty sure I was ready for that. I wanted him, I loved him and vice versa, but what would my parents think? Why did I care? I winced as his hand touch my back. The wound…it was still fresh. How could I have forgotten that just a few hours ago Kohan had attacked me?

"Eve," he said against my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "It'll heal."

"That's not the point." He moved away to look at me. "I harmed you. What if I do it again?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he serious? "I highly doubt that."

"I don't."

I lifted up his head and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Well, it's about what I think, right? I am your Princess."

He smiled at that. "And just think," he continued, positioning himself on the bed. I watched him, his taunt body there for the taking. He took my hand and pulled me towards me. I straddled my legs around his waist, letting my body take over. He kissed my hand before kissing my neck. "Soon you will be Queen."

"Will I?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, his lips still attached to my neck.

"Mhmm," he said. I felt his smile. "Because you'll have a mate soon."

"Oh really?" I asked, slowly pushing him back down. He growled in frustration. "And who would that be?"

He grinned. "Me."

I sat back up and he followed, wrapping his arms around my lower back. He was locking me in. The intelligent little thief. "But I couldn't."

"But you could," he argued, nuzzling me.

"How? You're a thief and I'm a Princess. It could never work out." I was playing with him. We always played this game. This time is was al the more fun.

"As a princess, I would follow ever order you gave me."

"And as a thief, you could order me to do anything as your hostage."

We grinned at one another. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, staring into his gold eyes. Youko flashed into my mind for a moment, but it quickly went away. I couldn't be with him. He was a human, or a part of him was at least. Youko had his own mate and I had mine.

"Are you done?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I'm just waiting for you to start."

His hands braced my sides and slowly lifted me up. I moved with him, doing everything he told me to. I relaxed as well as I could given the situation. It hurt at first and he was much larger than me. But, after a few moments of arguing with myself, I gave my body full control. We moved together as one and I could feel Kohan's struggle to move slowly. He knew this was my first time, but I didn't want him to restrain himself. I leaned forward and whispered, "Let go."

He gave me a bewildered look, still moving. "But…Eve…"

I shook my head. "I want you to and I am Queen, aren't I? Obey me."

And he did. What other choice did he have?

* * *

I woke up as sunshine struck my eyes. I rolled over, pulling the cover with me. Bad idea. I winced at the pain and stiffness in my back and between my legs. The night came back to me and I smiled. It had been a good night. A _very_ good night. I kissed Kohan on the cheek.

"You're up," he told me.

"You've been up, haven't you?" I asked as he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Couple hours now. I just watched you sleep. You're so peaceful and innocent when you sleep. Kind of forget who you were for a moment." He grinned sheepishly. I kissed him on the nose and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I pulled on his cloak. "I have to check something. I'll be back." I gave him another quick kiss before leaving the room. He was at the end of the hall, waiting for me like I knew he would be.

"You look well," he said.

I nodded. "I am. How are you…I mean how is he?"

Kurama smiled. "He's…content. Your mother was a bit unhappy about his situation with me, but she's content with it, like him."

I smiled at him. "Good. Listen about what happened before…"

Kurama smiled, his green eyes sparkling. "It's okay, Genevieve. You have your mate now."

"Yeah," I said. "I do. Well, see you later, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of one another now, won't we?" He smiled and walked away, his red hair glittering.

I stood there for a few moments before smiling again. "Yes. I suppose we will."

* * *

That's it! The end! Did you like it...o.O? I left a bit of a cliffhanger because that's how life is, no? Reviews? I hope so. Thank you all fo rreading it!

M.Neko


End file.
